Regarde-moi
by chourmette
Summary: Zoro, diagnostiqué d'amnésie sélective, a oublié purement et simplement qui était Sanji. Leur relation s'en voit bouleversée, sans doute plus que Sanji ne l'aurait voulu. [ZoSan, rated M pour quelques grossièretés et futur lemon]


Bonjour mes canards en sucre !

Voici un ZoroxSanji, ZoSan pour les intimes, que j'ai déterré du fond de mon ordinateur. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Rated M** pour pas mal de gros mots, et... attention, attention... (roulement de tambour) un futur lemon ! Eh oui ! On sait que vous êtes toutes venues pour ça, bande de coquines, petites co- oui d'accord je me calme.

 **Résumé** : Zoro, diagnostiqué d'amnésie sélective, a oublié purement et simplement qui était Sanji. Leur relation s'en voit bouleversée, sans doute plus que Sanji ne l'aurait voulu.

(Ohlala le résumé pourri.)

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre les fantasmes sur un amour homosexuel entre eux sont bien à moi, ça oui.

Pour ceux et celles qui ne suivent pas nécessairement l'animé, Marimo = Algue japonaise verte qui ressemble beaucoup à Zoro. C'est le surnom préféré de Sanji à son égard.

Cette histoire se fait en POV à tour de rôle, avec de temps en temps des didascalies en italique et on commence par notre viril blondinet ! Bonne lecture ! (et merci d'avoir visiblement lu mes conneries.)

* * *

La chambre était sombre, et je commençai à peine à m'habituer à l'obscurité. Allongé nonchalamment sur une des couchettes, cet abruti de Zoro ne semblait même pas remarquer ma présence.

-Oi, marimo.

L'interpellé ne réagit pas.

-C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, alors t'endors pas. T'es d'humeur exécrable quand on te réveille et c'est hors de question que tu gâches le repas de Nami-san et Robin-chan.

Il y eut un silence dans lequel je le fixais et lui fixait le plafond. Un rictus d'agacement dû à son manque de réaction se forma sur mon visage. Cette situation était particulièrement… Pénible.

Je m'adossai aux couchettes en hauteur en face de lui et allumai une cigarette. Je savais qu'il ne supportait pas que je fume à côté de lui je glissai donc un regard dans sa direction, satisfait à l'avance de ma provocation.

Quelle ne fut ma déception lorsque je vis que son regard était toujours planté sur ce stupide plafond. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de si spécial, hein ?!

-Putain de marimo… Tu m'as écouté, au moins ?

Plafond, toujours le plafond.

-Oi, connard. T'es devenu sourd ? Ou c'en est trop de demander à une larve de répondre ?

Mes lèvres se crispèrent, de frustration et d'irritation montante. Je bouillonnais devant cette impassibilité insupportable.

Ne pouvait-il pas s'énerver un bon coup, m'insulter en retour et essayer de me virer de la chambre, comme il le faisait toujours ? Oh, non, Monseigneur avait décidé de faire encore plus chier le monde que d'habitude.

Je me tus, et un silence s'installa lourdement. Et ce crétin n'était pas près de le briser.

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses autant aux…

…plafonds…

Je m'interrompus dans ma phrase, car c'est en la prononçant que je m'aperçus de l'évidence.

Il s'en foutait de ce putain de mur. Il n'était même pas perdu dans ses pensées ou une connerie du genre !

Il m'ignorait.

Tout simplement.

Maintenant, était-ce voulu ou non ? Voulait-il me faire enrager ou bien se foutait-il réellement de ma présence ?

En tout cas, ma fierté se prit une énorme claque. Se faire ignorer par un tel minable, vous imaginez ?

J'enrageais. Et puis, fierté ou pas… Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Entre lui et moi, ça a toujours été de la provoc', des insultes et des combats ! Pas question de changer mes habitudes. Il me servait de défouloir, et ça la foutrait mal pour moi s'il commençait à ignorer mon existence.

-Tu commences à vraiment me faire chier.

Je m'approchai de son lit en hauteur. Comme prévu, il ne bougea pas. C'est alors que je tirai une grande bouffée de ma cigarette et soufflai toute la fumée aspirée sur le visage de cette chose verte.

Et là, Ô miracle, ce foutu épéiste, toujours immobile, posa lentement son regard dans le mien. Il avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de l'an 40… Mais bon, on avait déjà fait de gros progrès.

Je murmurai avec hargne :

-J'peux vraiment pas te carrer, marimo.

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et claquai la porte en sortant de la chambre des hommes. Allez, maintenant, préparons à dîner calmement…

* * *

 _Ce fut Usopp à qui la difficile tâche d'aller réveiller Zoro fut assignée. Par miracle, ce dernier était déjà éveillé et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la salle à manger en toute quiétude contrastant fortement avec l'ambiance festive de la cuisine._

Comment faisaient-ils pour péter la forme toute la journée, ceux-là ?

-Aaaah, Zoro ! Maintenant que toute le monde est là, on commence, hein ? cria joyeusement Luffy.

-T'avais déjà commencé à manger avant qu'il soit là, baka, le réprimanda Nami.

Je m'assis à côté de Chopper qui me sourît gentiment. Mon regard se porta sur mon assiette : côtelette de bœuf accompagnée de pommes de terre sautées. Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait dit le blondinet, en tout cas : moi, j'y connais rien. Du moment que ça finit dans l'estomac.

Mais c'est vrai que ça avait l'air super bon. Délicieux, même.

J'observai la table et ses occupants. Il y avait une chose qui me préoccupait fortement depuis tout à l'heure.

Franky, Water Seven, ok. Nami, Kokoyashi, Arlong Park, ok. Robin, Enies Lobby, Alabasta, c'est bon. Usopp, Syrop, Vogue Merry. Chopper, Drum, ok. Brook, Thriller Bark. Luffy, Shell town, capitaine.

Je me rappelais de tout cela, il n'y avait pas de doute. Mais, il y avait une chose dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir…

* * *

 _Tout se passait bien, comme à chaque repas. Le capitaine utilisait ses pouvoirs élastiques pour subtiliser le repas de ses subordonnés et de s'empiffrer avec, et rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à protéger leur nourriture de ces mains avides. Et, comme d'habitude, le capitaine en question se fit sévèrement corriger par le cuisinier qui, je cite, faisait à manger pour 9 et non pas pour 1 personne._

 _Bref, un repas tout à fait normal et habituel pour l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Et ce fut à partir d'un instant précis que l'habitude fut bouleversée, l'instant où les regards de Zoro et Sanji se croisèrent._

Il m'avait enfin remarqué, cet abruti de marimo. Pas trop tôt, qui c'est qui fait la bouffe ici ?

Il me regardait bizarrement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui ? Je soutins son regard, fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait. Quoi, c'était la bouffe qui lui plaisait pas ? Dans ce cas, il n'avait qu'à-

-T'es qui, toi?

* * *

 _Cette phrase provoqua un grand choc dans la pièce et en premier chez Sanji. Même Luffy s'arrêta de manger pour regarder Zoro._

-Z…Zoro, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? _demanda Nami, qui semblait penser que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours._

-J'ai demandé qui était ce mec, _répondit-il en désignant le cuisinier de la tête._

 _Le silence se fit. Il n'y avait donc pas eu de méprise auditive._

-C'est une blague ? _tenta Franky._

-Est-ce que ça l'air d'en être une ?

 _En effet, l'épéiste n'était on ne peut plus sérieux, et commençait à être irrité aussi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode, et ignorait ce qui était, aux yeux de ses camarades, l'évidence._

-Z-Zoro, tu ne te souviens pas de Sanji ? _demanda avec appréhension Chopper._

-Sanji ?

 _Le sujet de la conversation était incapable de bouger, comme pétrifié. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, tellement le choc était grand._

-Mais pourtant, tu as l'air de te souvenir de nous tous, non ? _Continua le petit animal._

 _Le second acquiesca._

-Je suis censé le connaître, lui ?

 _Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent._

-C'est de l'amnésie sélective, non ? _interrogea Robin à l'adresse du médecin de bord._

-Ca m'en a tout l'air, _répondit-il,_ mais pourquoi Sanji ? Tu as reçu un choc, récemment, Zoro ?

-Pas à ce que je sache.

-Tout à l'heure…

 _Tout le monde se tourna vers Sanji, qui avait pour la première fois prit la parole depuis l'incident. Il avait l'air absent, regardait dans le vide devant lui, et parlait doucement._

-Je lui ai donné un coup de pied à la tête plus violent que les autres…

 _Personne n'osa parler. Le jeune homme se leva calmement les mains dans les poches, et, sans prévenir, défonça la porte de la cuisine d'un coup de pied brutal. Il sortit de la pièce en fermant cette fois doucement la porte, sans un mot._

 _Chopper soupira. L'amnésie sélective n'était pas une simple maladie facile non seulement à guérir, mais aussi à gérer…_

* * *

Alors comme ça j'avais perdu la mémoire ?

Quelle horrible sensation c'était, de ne pas se rappeler d'une chose qui, apparemment, était essentielle. Surtout quand cette chose était une personne.

Après que ce dénommé Sanji se soit cassé en défonçant la porte, les autres me racontèrent pas mal de trucs à son sujet. Cuisinier recruté juste après Usopp, coureur de jupons invétéré, spécialiste des coups de pied. « Sanji la jambe noire », tête mise à prix à 77 000 000 de berrys. D'après eux, on ne pouvait pas se supporter et on se foutait sur la gueule 24h sur 24.

-Vous vous provoquiez sans cesse, à chaque occasion qui s'offrait. D'ailleurs, votre activité favorite qui consistait à vous insulter et à détruire le bateau à cause de vos combats, faisait, comment dire… chier, énonça l'autre sorcière.

-Malgré tout cela, vous teniez l'un à l'autre, c'est certain. Mais jamais et pour rien au monde vous ne l'auriez admis, fit Robin, tout en buvant son thé, et plissant les yeux.

-C'est sans doute pour ça que Coq-san a très mal supporté que tu l'aies oublié. Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir, non ? suggéra le squelette de l'équipage.

Si on pouvait pas se carrer, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Robin avait dit qu'on tenait l'un à l'autre…

M'enfin, c'était Robin, et donc elle savait certainement mieux que nous.

Quant à aller le voir… C'est pas que je m'en foutais, mais… disons que c'était un étranger pour moi, actuellement. Robin, qui semblait lire dans mes pensées, me sourit et fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de la porte pour me signifier d'aller voir le blondinet.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, je me levai et sortis de la pièce.

La nuit était déjà bien installée. La mer était calme, le bruit des flots agréable. Des yeux, je cherchais le cuistot en crise.

Ne le voyant nulle part et ayant la flemme de bouger, je me mis à repenser à tout à l'heure c'est-à-dire ce qui était, pour moi, la première fois que je l'avais vu. Il était venu me déranger dans ma sieste de fin d'après-midi, et en plus pour me traiter de larve. Quel abruti. Il m'avait particulièrement agacé quand il avait soufflé toute sa fumée sur mon visage.

…en tout cas, les autres doivent dire vrai : je le connaissais. Même si je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui, la façon dont il m'avait appelé « marimo » m'avait laissé une impression extrêmement bizarre. Comme si j'avais entendu ce mot avec sa voix des milliers de fois.

Pareil, les mots « blondinet » et « cuistot » m'étaient venus naturellement pour le désigner. Comme quoi.

Bref. Où était-il, cet ado en crise à la con ? (Ben oui, il n'avait que 19 ans. Et moi aussi, mais là n'était pas la question.)

Pas sur le pont. Pas dans la chambre des garçons. Pas du côté de la proue. Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il soit dans la chambre des filles… (quoique.) Il n'avait pas pu aller à la bibliothèque ou à côté des mandariniers de Nami, puisqu'il fallait passer par l'échelle de la cuisine. Il était pas dans l'aquarium, et je voyais pas ce qu'il serait allé foutre à l'infirmerie. Peut-être à la vigie ?

Il avait intérêt à être là-haut, que je n'aie pas crapahuté tout ce temps pour rien. Rien que pour lui, en plus.

Lorsqu'enfin j'eus gravi la petite échelle qui menait à la vigie, je l'aperçus, assis sur la banquette, fumant.

-N'enfume pas ma salle d'entraînement, blondinet, fis-je en me hissant dans la pièce surélevée.

Il ne répondit pas, et j'eus la désagréable impression que les rôles furent inversés par rapport à tout à l'heure.

* * *

 _7 minutes plus tôt._

« Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ? » fut ma seule pensée lorsque je m'aperçus que j'étais monté sans réfléchir à la vigie.

-Que je sois maudit, avais-je marmonné.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me mettais dans un tel état pour cet idiot, et ça m'énervait encore plus de l'ignorer.

Je m'assis sur la banquette, sortis une clope, l'allumai, et tirai une longue taffe.

C'était de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il m'ait oublié.

C'était entièrement de ma faute, même. Mais était-ce être stupide de penser que cet increvable éviterait ou encaisserait sans problème mes coups de pieds ? Etait-ce être stupide que de lui faire confiance ?

Lui qui me disait « Ne retiens pas tes coups, aho coq. Tu ne me chatouilles même pas. ». Lui qui avait survécu à Mihawk et à Bartholomew Kuma, 2 capitaines corsaires. Comment pouvait-il se laisser vaincre si facilement par un seul de mes coups de pieds ?

Quel abruti…Mais quel con !

Perdu dans mes ruminations cérébrales, je ne savais même pas si j'insultais l'autre imbécile ou bien moi-même. Les deux, certainement. Après tout, nous étions tous les deux des idiots, non ?

C'est alors qu'il est monté dans la vigie à son tour. Je pris soin de ne pas le regarder, m'occupant plutôt de ma clope.

-N'enfume pas ma salle d'entraînement, blondinet, fit-il en se hissant dans la pièce surélevée.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux subitement en entendant cette phrase, mais je réussis à contenir cette maudite envie. A l'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'il se rappelait toujours de moi et ça me tuait, car ça n'était pas le cas.

Je fis le choix de ne pas répondre, sous peine de laisser transparaître mes émotions.

Un silence s'installa, le malaise régnant des deux côtés. Je le sentais me regarder bien que j'eus la tête tournée ; j'étais sur le point de le congédier aussi froidement que je le pus lorsqu'il prit la parole :

-Ecoute… je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai oublié, et à vrai dire, t'es un étranger pour moi là. C'est les autres qui m'ont envoyé te voir, je serais pas venu sinon. Mais je… enfin, apparemment on était proches alors… euh… désolé.

Un rire douloureux m'échappa. Zoro et le tact, ça faisait trois.

-T'inquiète, va, répondis-je amèrement. De toute façon on était pas si proches que ça : on se foutait sur la gueule tout le temps.

-Bah, justement, non ?

Je tournai mon visage vers lui et nos yeux se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel je ne fus pas sûr de ce qui se passait. Pris de panique ou de colère, je ne sais plus, je me détournai de lui et lançai d'un ton glacial :

-Casse-toi.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil croiser les bras sur son torse et déclarer au bout de quelques longues secondes :

-J'te trouve bizarre.

…Pardon ?

-…Pardon ?

-Ta façon de penser a l'air compliquée. Ton sourcil est enroulé. Et tu deviens violent pour un rien.

Ses derniers mots m'achevèrent. Quel connard… Braqué, je me levai et me plantai en face de lui.

-Moi, je deviens violent pour un rien ? T'appelles ça un rien toi ?! Est-ce que t'as seulement idée d'à quel point-

Je m'arrêtai net, me rendant compte de ce que j'allais dire. Je lâchai le col du t-shirt que j'avais entre-temps attrapé, et lui ordonna dans un souffle :

-Barre-toi. Je veux pas te voir.

* * *

-Barre-toi. Je veux pas te voir.

…Oh. Hem. Flûte. J'ai peut-être heurté le blondinet.

Il se rassit, tourné vers la fenêtre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et embarrassé par ma gaffe, je restai planté là, à le regarder.

-Euh- Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, tu-

-Va t-en.

Son ton, moins agressif que précédemment, restait néanmoins dur jusqu'à ce qu'il rajoute ces paroles terriblement distantes :

-S'il-te-plaît, Zoro.

Et là, je compris qu'il fallait que je parte. Sans un bruit, je descendis l'échelle et regagnai le bastingage.

 **Merde**.

* * *

 **En route pour le chapitre 2, mes amis ! Qui sera là bientôt ! Eh ouais ! (ouais, je vais essayer de pas vous faire de la publicité mensongère et de tenir mes promesses).**

 **Je sais que vous aurez la flemme de poster un review, mais si vous aussi vous êtes des pirates dans l'âme, si vous aussi vous allez trouver le One Piece un jour, soyez dignes ! Et dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé siouplait. :D**

 **A plus dans le bus ! (je sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça...)**


End file.
